


Tú sabes que palabras usar para hacerme suspirar

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Tv Quase - Freeform, sprinterkombiuber
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Maurílio e Reinaldo tem de lidar com a ausência do terceiro componente de seu relacionamento, Julinho. Mas com um pouco de criatividade, a distância pode facilmente ser superada.





	Tú sabes que palabras usar para hacerme suspirar

**Author's Note:**

> Alô, amantes de polyships de todo Brasil! Se você leu "Ainda Bem", saiba que essa fic é ligada com a outra e se passa no mesmo universo. Se não leu, não faz diferença nenhuma. Mas se você gostar dessa aqui, recomendo a leitura dela!
> 
> Momento cultura musical do dia:  
> O titulo da fic foi retirado de Hips don't lie da Shakira (versão em espanhol)  
> As musicas que aparecem na fic são, na ordem, "Moscas en la casa" e "Tú", todas da Shakira
> 
> O apelido em espanhol que o Reinaldo dá pro Julinho eu não vu traduzir porque eu pretendo escrever uma fic pra explicar :D me aguardem!
> 
> Agradecimentos como sempre para a OUTRA MÃE DE SPRINTERKOMBIUBER QUE NÃO ASSUME A MATERNIDADE !!!!!!!! Que além de betar, escolheu várias coisas na fic pq eu fiz um bandersnatch de smut com ela.
> 
> Tv Quase, isso aqui literalmente não tem nada a ver a com vocês, foi mal aí.
> 
> E claro, agradeçam a campanha: #ReinaldoNaLive2k19

Três dias. Não parecia muito, mas facilmente se tornava uma eternidade para quem não estava acostumado. Três dias sem Julinho, que fora fazer um transporte por fora para levantar uma graninha extra. A oportunidade era realmente boa, tranquila e pagava bem.

 

Mas Maurílio e Reinaldo não estavam preparados para passar um final de semana inteiro sem o namorado. Sábado e Domingo eram dias sagrados para os três, eram os únicos dias em que conseguiam conciliar horários com maior facilidade e passarem um tempo maior juntos. Entendiam que Julinho precisava do dinheiro justamente para poder ficar mais tranquilo de escolher não ir trabalhar num sábado para ficar com eles, mas isso não impedia que sentissem saudades.

 

Reinaldo tinha chegado logo depois do almoço na casa de Maurílio, mas a ausência do terceiro elemento da relação fazia com que não soubessem muito bem o que fazer. Maurílio, meio ansioso, se pôs a fazer milhares de tarefas domésticas que nem precisava fazer naquela hora porque queria que o dia passasse logo. Reinaldo estava literalmente na fossa, deitado no sofá e ouvindo músicas tristes em espanhol.

 

Foi Maurílio que percebeu o quanto aquilo estava errado, enquanto estendia um pano de prato no varal. Sim, de fato, o relacionamento deles incluía três pessoas, mas ele também era namorado de Reinaldo. Não importava que Julinho não estava ali, não justificava que isso quebrasse a química entre eles completamente.

 

Assim que acabou sua tarefa, foi até a sala. Reinaldo se levantou assim que ele se aproximou do sofá. A música que tocava tinha um toque triste e mesmo que seu espanhol fosse bem limitado, Maurílio conseguia captar o sentido geral. Se sentou ao lado dele, sorrindo.

 

\- Eu acho que essas músicas não vão ajudar muito a melhorar a saudade. - Falou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo de Reinaldo atrás da orelha.

 

Reinaldo suspirou, olhando pra baixo, ainda meio compenetrado na música.

 

_ “Mis días sin ti son solo un eco _

_ Que siempre repite la misma canción _

_ Tan faltos de aire _

_ Tan llenos de nada”  _

 

\- … Tem razão. - Finalmente admitiu.

 

Reinaldo buscou o celular, desligando a música.

 

Depois de devolver o celular ao chão, se virou para Maurílio, abrindo os braços. Maurílio se aninhou contra o outro, sentindo mais conforto com a proximidade. Reinaldo descansava a cabeça acima da de Maurílio. 

\- A gente não pode deixar que isso nos abale tanto. - Maurílio falou, buscando a mão de Reinaldo e entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. - Eu fico triste de te ver assim.

\- Tem razão. Desculpa, eu devia estar te dando atenção.

\- Eu também não estava te dando atenção, tá tudo bem.

Maurílio sentiu Reinaldo negar com a cabeça.

\- Não justifica. 

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Dali a pouco, Reinaldo começou a cantar baixinho, uma música que Maurílio já conhecia e sabia a tradução, de tantas vezes que Reinaldo a repetira dedicando a ele. Fechou os olhos, se deixando ser embalado pela música e se arrepiando pela letra. 

_ \- Porque eres tu mi sol, la fe con que vivo, la potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino…  _ \- Ele cantava, embalando levemente Maurílio. - _ Eres tu amor mis ganas de reír, el adiós que no sabre decir porque nunca podre vivir sin ti. _

Maurilio abriu os olhos, respondendo da melhor maneira que sabia: capturando os lábios do namorado num beijo.

\- Te quiero. - Sussurrou as palavras contra os lábios de Reinaldo e pode praticamente sentir o sorriso dele.

Sentiu Reinaldo lhe trazer para mais perto e Maurílio não resistiu, se movendo para sentar no colo do namorado para poder beijá-lo melhor. Entre beijos e carícias, a temperatura começou a aumentar, e enquanto Maurílio encontrava a gola da camisa de Reinaldo e este deslizava a mão em áreas mais baixas, perceberam o que estavam fazendo e se separaram bruscamente, desviando os olhares como se não tivessem essa intimidade.

\- … Me desculpa. - Murmurou Reinaldo.

\- T-Tá tudo bem. - Maurílio afirmou, mas tinha certas dúvidas se estava tudo bem mesmo. O medo de quebrar as regras que guiavam o relacionamento dos três e com isso desmoronar tudo que tinham construído até ali era grande.

Sentando-se comportadamente ao lado de Reinaldo novamente, pegou uma das mãos dele entre as suas, não querendo que Reinaldo começasse a pensar que a culpa era toda dele.

\- O que nós vamos fazer sem o Julinho? - Perguntou, num suspiro que falava muito de saudades. 

 

\- Não sei. - Reinaldo respondeu, num tom de voz bem baixo, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

 

O momento de silêncio parecia que ia se espichar, mas não demorou muito porque o celular de Reinaldo tocou. O dono foi atender num pulo, especialmente quando viu o nome “Panshi” na tela, que Maurílio não sabia bem o que significava, mas sabia que era como Reinaldo gostava de chamar Julinho.

\- Alô? - Reinaldo atendeu todo contente. - Ah, eu tô na casa do Maurí. Não ouvimos nenhum celular tocar antes não, por quê? - Seja lá o que Julinho respondera, fizera Reinaldo arregalar os olhos e ficar corado.  - N-Não! Claro que não! De jeito nenhum! O Maurílio tá aqui ó, fala com ele! - E dizendo isso, praticamente enfiou o celular na cara de Maurílio, que pegou o celular sem entender.

 

\- O que foi isso, Rê?

 

\- Ele acha que a gente tava transando!!! - Reinaldo soava consternado e Maurílio decidiu por o celular na orelha.

 

E claro, Julinho estava rindo.

 

\- Julinho! - falou num tom indignado.

 

\- Pô, palestrinha, fala pro Reinaldo que ele não precisa ter um ataque. A gente transa o tempo todo, não tem porque ele ficar com vergonha porque eu disse isso.

 

\- É porque você não tá aqui. Você sabe que a gente não faria sem você---

 

\- E por que não? Vocês tão juntos, não tão? Porra, vão passar o dia fazendo o quê? Se vocês quiserem não tem problema não, acha que depois desse tempo todo eu vou ficar de frescura por que vocês se beijam? Só se fosse pra ficar chateado de não tar vendo.

Aquilo fez Maurílio refletir. Realmente, ele também não ligaria se Julinho e Reinaldo saíssem juntos, ou se beijassem ou transassem quando não estavam com ele. Antes tinha todo aquele medo de ciúmes, de cair na monogamia, mas com o tempo que já passaram juntos e a segurança que tinham construído no relacionamento não achava que isso poderia abalar. Confiava nos namorados. E ficava genuinamente feliz quando eles estavam juntos.

\- … É complicado, Julinho. - Acabou dizendo, mas sentia que seu tom era incerto e que Julinho podia notar isso.

 

\- Por que? Precisam de mim pra guiar agora, dodoi? Se precisar eu te ensino como que faz.

 

Sabia que a frase era mais uma forma de implicância, mas naquele momento soou como uma coisa diferente que fez um arrepio passar pelo corpo de Maurílio.

 

\- Até que não era uma má ideia… - Se pegou falando, sem nem pensar muito no que dizia.

 

Julinho ficou em silêncio do outro lado por alguns instantes, antes de retornar a falar.

 

\- Você tá… Tá topando o que eu acho que você tá topando?

 

Maurílio corou.

 

\- Eu não sei, é uma possibilidade, né.

 

Reinaldo já parecia recuperado e tentava entender o rumo da ligação.

 

\- O que é, Maurí? Do que vocês estão falando?

 

Maurílio não sabia se falava alguma coisa para Reinaldo agora ou não. 

 

\- Olha, eu tô livre agora. - Julinho falou e Maurílio só conseguia se perguntar o porquê de ter se enfiado naquilo. - Se vocês realmente quiserem…

Tinha que responder a alguém, seja Julinho ou Reinaldo e fixando os olhos no último, decidiu que tinha muitas coisas a fazer primeiro.

 

\- Er, eu vou falar com o Reinaldo. D-Depois a gente te liga. - Tentou soar casual, mas falhou.

 

Desligou o celular e Reinaldo só faltava subir em cima dele.

 

\- O que?! O que foi?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

\- Tá tudo bem, Rê, é só que… Eu posso ter proposto sexo por telefone com o Julinho.

 

Reinaldo piscou uma, duas, três vezes. E então a ficha pareceu cair, sua expressão mudando completamente.

 

\- Você o que?!

 

\- É que… - Massageou as têmporas, fechando os olhos, como se assim conseguisse achar melhor as palavras. - Ele tava dizendo que tá tudo bem a gente… Você sabe, sem ele. Que ele não ia ficar com ciúmes.

 

\- Ah… - Reinaldo ajeitou os cabelos que nem estavam fora do lugar de maneira nervosa. - Eu… Entendo. Bom.

 

Maurílio tornara a abrir os olhos e respirou fundo. Bem, ele tinha se metido nessa e devia agir com segurança.

 

\- Aí ele fez uma piada sobre isso e--- Bem, não sei. Podia não ser uma piada. Ele… Falando com a gente. Ele é bom nisso, né.

 

Reinaldo assentiu, ruborizando e desviando o olhar. 

 

\- Muito bom. É.

 

\- Mas, uh, a gente pode falar que não. O que você quer fazer?

 

Reinaldo se demorou para responder, mas finalmente assentiu.

 

\- A gente pode… Tentar. Se você quiser.

 

\- Eu… Acho que quero, se você realmente quiser.

 

\- Então, é. Vamos. Mas, como?

 

Se olharam, incertos. Quase assustados, como se não tivessem feito aquilo tantas vezes antes.

 

\- A gente… Pode tentar ir pro quarto. Vai ser mais confortável lá... E aí eu ligo pro Julinho.

 

Reinaldo engoliu em seco.

 

\- É. Parece ótimo.

 

Os dois se levantaram e foram até lá, se sentando na cama lado a lado.

 

\- A gente… Pode tirar os calçados. - Sugeriu Reinaldo.

 

\- Boa ideia. 

 

Fizeram exatamente isso. E depois, tornaram a ficar em silêncio, sem se olhar diretamente.

 

A situação toda era tão ridícula que fez os dois terem um ataque de riso.

 

\- Nem parece que a gente tem intimidade, né? - Maurílio perguntou, secando os olhos que quase lacrimejaram de tanto rir.

 

\- Pelo menos foi engraçado. Acho que agora podemos relaxar, não?

 

Maurílio sorriu para ele. Trocaram um selinho.

 

\- Vou ligar pro Julinho.

 

Maurílio pegou novamente o celular de Reinaldo para voltar a fazer a ligação.

 

\- E aí, dodóis, se decidiram? - O tom relaxado dele era de dar inveja.

 

\- É, decidimos que queremos tentar. Como vamos fazer?

 

\- Deixa comigo, neném. Me bota no viva voz, vai.

 

\- Um minuto.

 

Entregou o celular para Reinaldo, apenas dizendo “viva voz”. O motorista de uber captou a mensagem, logo mudando o modo do celular.

 

\- Oi de novo, Julinho. - Reinaldo cumprimentou, colocando o celular sobre a cama.

 

\- Oi, corazón. E aí, estão preparados? Calmos?

 

Os dois se olharam.

 

\- Acho que sim. - Respondeu Maurílio.

 

\- Acho melhor pegar tudo que a gente vai precisar primeiro, né? - Perguntou Reinaldo. - Quer que eu pegue?

 

Maurílio assentiu e o outro se levantou para buscar lubrificante e camisinhas.

 

\- Posso começar por você, palestrinha? - Julinho perguntou, pegando Maurílio de surpresa. Não fazia ideia do que o piloto da sprinter tinha em mente.

 

\- Oi? A-Ah… Sim?

 

\- Ótimo. Me diz o que o Reinaldo tá vestindo.

 

Reinaldo voltou e se sentou na frente dele, deixando as coisas em cima da mesinha de canto. Corou ao sentir os olhos de Maurílio focados em si.

 

\- Bom… Aquela blusa rosa claro de manga curta com botão… E calça Jeans escura.

 

\- De cinto?

 

\- Sim.

 

\- Então se aproxima dele.

 

Maurílio engatinhou na direção dele.

 

\- Lembra como eu faço com você, neném? Chega pertinho, segura a camisa dele e beija o pescoço.

 

Maurílio fez exatamente o que lhe era comandado, puxando Reinaldo pela gola e distribuindo beijos pelo seus pescoço, arrancando um suspiro em reação.

 

\- Pode seguir seu ritmo. Aproveita. Morde aquele ponto na base no pescoço, você sabe qual.

Maurilio puxou a gola, tirando já o primeiro botão, para ter acesso ao local, e deu uma mordida leve, arrastando os dentes no lugar e arrancando um gemido de Reinaldo.

 

\- Abre os botões. Daquele jeito que eu faço. Mas não precisa parar de beijar. Me avisa quando abrir tudo.

 

Com uma das mãos, Maurílio foi arrastando pela abertura da blusa, seus dedos tendo contato direto com a pele, fazendo Reinaldo se arrepiar e abrindo os botões no processo.

Maurílio se afastou, fazendo contato visual com Reinaldo e sorrindo.

 

\- Abri. - Informou para Julinho

 

\- Ótimo. Agora se afasta. Tira o cinto dele. Não vamo deixar ele desconfortável, né?

 

Maurílio fez o que lhe foi pedido, rindo da expressão de Reinaldo de olhos um pouco arregalados.

 

\- O que você vai mandar ele fazer? - Reinaldo perguntou.

 

\- Shhh, relaxa, corazón. - Julinho respondeu. - Isso é entre mim e o Maurílio. Por enquanto eu só quero ouvir você gemendo.

 

\- Calma, Rê, confia na gente. - Maurílio deu um rápido selinho nele. Já estava relaxado e mesmo que não soubesse o que exatamente Julinho pretendia, estava gostando da experiência. - O que eu faço agora, Julinho?

 

\- Tira a camisa dele. - Maurílio puxou a blusa pelos braços de Reinaldo. - Agora você pode continuar com os beijos… Faz um caminho e vai descendo. Segura nos braços dele, sente os músculos.

 

Maurílio suspirou contra o peito do outro, de olhos fechados e seguindo as ordens assim como Julinho dizia.

 

\- Reinaldo. - Julinho chamou.

 

\- O-Oi.

 

\- Fecha os olhos. Imagina que sou eu. - Reinaldo fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. - Eu estou passando as mãos pelos seus braços… - Maurílio ia fazendo exatamente o que Julinho narrava e a imagem dos dois se confundia na cabeça de Reinaldo. - Sua barriga… - Seu corpo se arrepiava mais uma vez, sentindo o calor se acumular no seu membro. - Passando a lingua pelo seu corpo… - Sabia que era Maurílio fazendo isso, mas aquela narração na voz rouca de Julinho fazia com que conseguisse praticamente sentir o calor daquelas mãos, o jeito como ele costumava arrastar o bigode em seu corpo. - Chupando o seu mamilo, até ficar duro…

 

Não conseguiu suprimir um gemido mais alto. 

 

\- Julinho… - Gemeu o nome dele e Julinho riu, claramente satisfeito do outro lado.

 

\- Calma, dodói, estamos só começando… Maurílio dá bastante atenção pra ele, quero ele duro sem nem você precisar tocar nele. Ele tá deitado?

 

\- Não.

 

\- Então bota ele deitado e sobe em cima dele.

 

Maurilio empurrou Reinaldo contra a cama, ficando de quatro em cima dele.

 

\- Dá um beijo nele. E capricha, eu quero ouvir o barulho.

 

Reinaldo passou a língua nos lábios e Maurílio sorriu antes de acabar com a distância entre eles e beijá-lo com intensidade. Moviam bocas e línguas de maneira erótica, suspiros e gemidos saindo de suas gargantas só de pensar que Julinho ouvia. 

 

Reinaldo esticou a mão, buscando o celular e abrindo os olhos pra tentar enxergar o que fazia sem desgrudar de Maurílio.

 

Entrou no WhatsApp, achou o contato de Julinho e mesmo na posição ruim gravou um curto vídeo e enviou para ele.

 

Dentro de alguns instantes, veio a reação de Julinho bem clara no telefone:

 

\- Puta merda, vocês dois… 

 

Reinaldo riu no beijo e Maurílio se afastou, sorrindo também. 

 

\- O que você mandou? Foto? Vídeo?

 

\- Vídeo.

 

\- Tão se achando espertinhos, né? - A voz de Julinho voltou a se fazer presente. - Maurílio, se vinga dele por mim.

 

\- Com prazer. - Mordeu os lábios em antecipação.

 

\- Cola esse seu corpinho bem junto do dele. Agora vai descendo. Usa a língua, eu sei que você adora.

 

Maurílio foi fazendo exatamente isso, marcando um caminho pelo tórax do outro com a língua.

 

\- Se chegar na calça, para. Se afasta.

 

Essa foi um pouco mais difícil de obedecer, doido como estava para continuar.

 

\- Já me afastei. - Informou, o desagrado presente na sua voz e expressão.

 

\- Primeiro você vai fazer o seguinte. Abre a sua calça, que eu não quero você passando aperto.

 

Abriu o botão e o zíper, sentindo realmente um certo alívio para a sua ereção.

 

\- Depois você pode abrir a calça dele e tirar. Mas não tira a cueca.

 

Reinaldo ergueu os quadris, ajudando Maurílio na tarefa de livrá-lo da calça comprida.

 

\- E agora, Julinho? - a voz de Maurílio estava mais grave, seu olhar focado no volume do outro, uma ideia muito clara na sua mente e que esperava que Julinho também concordasse.

 

\- O que você acha, Reinaldo? Ele tá mordendo a boquinha pra você?

 

\- Tá sim. - A voz de Reinaldo tremia em antecipação.

 

\- Acha que ele foi um bom menino e merece um prêmio?

 

\- Com certeza.

 

\- Então usa essa sua boquinha, palestrinha. Tira a cueca dele com ela. Depois ele é todo seu.

 

Maurílio atendeu ao pedido com um gemido por Julinho ter satisfeito o que ele queria. Deu alguns beijos na linha de cima da cueca antes de pegá-la com os dentes e puxar para tirar.

 

Reinaldo pegou o celular e gravou a cena toda para Julinho, incluindo a parte em que depois de Maurílio se livrar da sua última peça de roupa, se entregou ao seu membro com vontade, lambendo toda a extensão.

 

Enviou o vídeo e Julinho xingou mais algumas vezes no celular, perdendo um pouco do controle. Quando voltou, sua voz meio agitada, trazia clara sua possível ocupação do outro lado.

 

\- Quer mais, Julinho? - Reinaldo perguntou, com a mesma respiração alterada.

 

\- Quero. Mas quero que você me narre.

 

\- Q-Que eu narre? Como assim?

 

\- Exatamente isso. Pode ir gravando mas eu quero que você me faça uma descrição. Quero saber se você tá gostando, se Maurílio tá fazendo direitinho.

 

\- T-Tá.

 

Maurílio parou momentaneamente, esperando que Reinaldo desse o play para voltar ao show. O sorriso quase sádico que tinha nos lábios foi muito bem registrado pela câmera, antes dele voltar a abocanhar seu membro, lançando olhares furtivos em direção ao celular, quase como se pudesse ver Julinho do outro lado.

 

\- Ele-- ele tá sugando e--- Fazendo coisas incríveis com aquela língua, você sabe--- e..  Tá muito bom. Ele fica perfeito na câmera ---- E-Eu nem sei quanto eu consigo resistir--- - Gemeu alto. - Tá difícil---- Não mexer….

 

Soltou o botão de gravação, já com dificuldade de manter a concentração e Julinho parecia muito interessado do outro lado.

 

\- Que foi? Quer foder a boca do Maurílio, é? Mas que menino danado. Tenho certeza de que ele iria adorar. Mas não é isso que eu quero que vocês façam. Faz o Maurílio sair de cima de você.

 

Maurílio não gostou do que ouviu fazendo um som de protesto, mas Reinaldo o empurrou gentilmente.

 

\- Você que tinha proposto da gente fazer assim, Maurí.

 

A contragosto, ele se afastou.

 

\- Pode tirar a calça, Maurílio. Reinaldo, com qual blusa ele tá hoje?

 

\- A preta estampada.

 

\- Hmmm, então pode deixar ele com ela. Mas abre ela e dá um trato no nosso palestrinha.

 

Reinaldo se levantou, puxando Maurílio para perto pela blusa e a abrindo. Suas ereções agora se chocavam uma contra a outra e Reinaldo diminuiu ainda mais a distância o beijando, seus dedos encontrando seus mamilos e os apertando levemente. Maurílio gemeu na sua boca, se agarrando no seu cabelo e acabando com qualquer resquício de arrumação que havia ali.

 

A voz de Julinho os trouxe de volta a realidade.

 

\- Bota ele deitado na cama e pega o lubrificante e a camisinha.

 

Reinaldo redirecionou Maurílio e se separaram do beijo. Maurílio se deitou, de pernas abertas.

 

\- Vamos brincar mais um pouquinho… Botar essas suas mãos de costureiro pra jogo.

Reinaldo voltou para a cama, se encaixando entre as pernas de Maurílio.

 

\- Aperta essas coxas dele… Usa as unhas, marca ele.

 

Reinaldo passou as mãos nas pernas dele, marcando e explorando, fazendo Maurílio gemer de satisfação.

 

\- Mostra pra ele suas habilidades de piloto, Reinaldo. Masturba ele.

 

Reinaldo pegou o membro dele nas mãos, apertando e fazendo a fricção certa para arrancar vários gemidos de Maurílio. 

 

\- Bom, Maurílio? - Perguntou Julinho.

 

\- Uhum… - Ele fechou os olhos. - Mais.

 

\- Você ouviu ele, Reinaldo.

 

Reinaldo aumentou o ritmo dos seus movimentos, fazendo Maurílio gemer alto.

 

\- Mais, eu quero mais! - Ele pedia.

 

\- Então, vamos mudar de tática… - Começou Julinho. -  Reinaldo, o que você acha de cavalgar o palestrinha?

 

\- É ótimo.

 

\- Maurílio?

 

\- Uhum. Sim! - Respondeu, já impaciente.

 

Reinaldo abriu o pacote da camisinha colocou no pênis de Maurílio, lubrificando-a e depois também na sua entrada. Se posicionou acima de Maurílio, deixando que o membro dele entrasse aos poucos. Maurílio o ajudava segurando sua cintura.

Finalmente entrou completamente e os dois gemeram.

 

\- Acho que eu mereço um vídeo, não? - Pediu Julinho.

 

Maurilio pegou o celular e gravou enquanto Reinaldo começava a se movimentar, de olhos fechados, se concentrando.

 

\- Vai, Reinaldo, aumenta esse ritmo. - Julinho coordenava e logo os dois arfavam alto.

 

Maurílio enviou o novo vídeo.

 

Demorou um pouco para que Julinho respondesse algo, murmurando suas reações pelo telefone, o que fez os dois sorrirem. Mesmo que Julinho não estivesse de fato lá, podiam sentir sua presença.

 

\- … Tá, muito bom. - Julinho finalmente se recuperou. - Agora você já pode usar essas mãozinhas, Maurílio. Trabalha no pênis dele, vai.

 

Maurilio começou a masturbar o namorado e enquanto o ritmo subia e cada vez mais prazer era gerado pelos seus corpos.

 

\- Reinaldo, aumenta esse ritmo. Quero ouvir essa cama ranger e os dois gemendo alto, até os vizinhos escutarem.

 

\- J-Julinho! - Maurílio reclamou.

 

Reinaldo sorriu de um jeito malicioso, mordendo os lábios e caprichou no ritmo. Maurílio até tentou se segurar, mas foi impossível não gemer. Ouvia o barulho da cama e esperava sinceramente que os vizinhos não estivessem realmente escutando. 

 

Suas preocupações porém foram esquecidas quando ouviu Reinaldo gemer seu nome, sem a menor preocupação com volume. 

 

Maurílio gozou primeiro, com um gemido longo e gutural. Reinaldo não demorou muito, espalhando esperma na barriga de Maurílio - com sorte não atingindo tanto a blusa que ainda usava - e se deixando cair do lado dele, os músculos tremendo enquanto os resquícios do orgasmo passavam pelo seu corpo. Arfavam alto e ouviram do outro lado da linha Julinho gemer e arfar junto com eles.

 

Os dois sorriram um pro outro, satisfeitos.

 

\- Puta merda… - A voz de Julinho dizia. - Olha o que vocês me fazem… Ainda tenho que trabalhar…

 

Maurilio riu.

 

\- Obrigado, Panshi. - Disse Reinaldo. - Foi ótimo. A gente te ama. Volta logo.

 

\- … Volto sim, corazón. E vou querer rever umas imagens aí ao vivo, ein.

 

\- Vamos adorar mostrar pra você. - Maurílio completou. - Te amo.

 

\- Também amo os dois. Vou desligar, comportem-se.

 

Julinho desligou e os dois começaram a rir juntos, sem motivo aparente.

 

\- Foi bom… - Começou Reinaldo.

 

\- Foi muito bom…

 

Trocaram um selinho casto e entrelaçaram os dedos.

 

\- Quer ir tomar um banho? - Perguntou Maurílio. - Depois a gente pode ver um pouco de TV.

 

\- Uhum. Vamos só fazer uma coisa primeiro. - Reinaldo pegou o celular em mãos.

 

\- O que? Vai tirar foto? Eu devo tar horrível.

 

\- Você é sempre lindo, mi sol.

 

Posicionou a câmera e tirou uma selfie dos dois, ainda na cama, praticamente nus e com uma cara de quem tinha tido uma boa foda. Botou uma legenda “pra você lembrar o que te espera em casa ❤” e enviou para Julinho.

 

Ainda não tinham se levantado quando chegou a resposta. Leram juntos e riram.

 

_ “Filhos da puta, eu mandei vocês se comportarem!” _


End file.
